Pack Life
by youmakemyworldspin
Summary: After a drunken one night stand with Derek, Stiles is left with more complications then just keeping it a secret from Malia then he had originally anticipated. Not to mention Derek's unexpected reaction to the news. WARNING: MPREG, HOMOSEXUAL THEMES, POLYSEMOUS RELATIONSHIPS, PACK LIFE AND BIO-ENGINEERING.
1. Chapter 1

third draft

Chapter one.

"Ugh, what!? That makes no sense" demanded Scott, causing both Kira and Stiles to sigh in unison "But. X can't be another letter, I'm pretty sure that's against the rules or something. It has to be a number, right?"

"We. Haven't. Finished. The equation." Stiles really wasn't feeling very amicable right now. He closed his notepad and winced silently at the pain building in his head. Stupid maths homework.

"Okay, so where the hell did you get those numbers from, then?" Kira almost groaned at her boyfriend but just smiled sympathetic instead.

The three of them were sitting in a rough triangle on Scott's unmade bed, battling their way through four pages of equations. Finish for homework, eh teach? More like start. Retrospectively, this was probably their first mistake. Their second was deciding to do it together because scott was honestly making all this way more complicated then it needed to be.

Kira was trying to explain how, no, she hadn't just make them up and that you have to balance the equation and what that meant, when she noticed Stiles making his way over to Scott's bathroom. What particularly caught her eye was the way he had his eyes wide and took calculated steps.

"What's wrong?" Kira called over, causing him to turn back to his friends. Bad decision. The sudden change in perspective caused the room to spin as a wave of nausea almost knocked him off his feet. He leaned back against the door to steady himself.

"I'm. Just hot"

Scott got to his feet, concerned for his impossibly pale friend, who closed his eyes and let his head flop back against the door. His breathing was oblivious, like he was trying to keep it even.

"Get mum" Scott motioned to Kira who had already half decided to do so.

A few moments later, Melissa and Kira entered the room to find that Scott had hold of Stiles' hand, telling him to sit down and asking if he felt sick. The answer was yes but before the words could come out of his mouth Scott felt Stiles collapse into him, with about as much grace as could be expected. Scott rushed to stop him from hitting his head as he fell down. At this point, Stiles vision went black but he could still faintly hear Scott's voice and feel Melissa's warm touch. Although that soon faded too and the next thing he knew it was waking up in Scott's freshly made bed.

Kira was delicately patting his forehead with a damp cloth and hadn't noticed he was awake. Stiles could hear Scott arguing with his mum in the background, as she tried to find out what had happened. He locked his eyes on Kira's. Her small eyes were squinted in concern and she appeared to be chewing on the side of her cheek as she stared through her patient. Her smile finally found him and if he had ever doubted it, now he knew what Scott saw in her. Even from this unattractive angel she held something more than Lydia or Alison ever had. It was less LA, more domestic. Something deeper.

"Scott!" She jerked her head away abruptly and beckoned to the McCalls over to the bed. As they did so, Stiles started to sit up but Nurse Kira took this as her que to rearrange his pillows and push him back into them.

Melissa sat the closest and looked him over. She seemed to be ticking off a mental checklist. The colour had returned to his face and she took his temperature, pulse; both normal.

"How are you feeling, sweet?" she asked softly.

"Erm, m'okay, I guess..."

"Honey, people don't faint for no reason" his Godmother fussed "Are you eating properly?"

Stiles nodded. She squinted her eyes at him and asked if he had had a headache today. He said he had.

"That all?" she asked

"Err, just cramps. I threw up earlier" He offered and she nodded as he spoke then cracked a smile.

"You sound pregnant" she mocked, lightening the atmosphere.

"You do have good skin at the moment" Kira joined in. Everyone relaxed and Melissa reasoned that it was probably just a virus and told him to go home and sleep it off.

Over the next couple of days Stiles kept feeling sick and was asleep more often than awake. His dad had wanted him to see a doctor but Stiles insisted he was just stressed with school. Which wasn't a lie. With all this extra sleep it was getting damn near impossible to do any homework. Being late for class so he could throw up in the toilets didn't help either. The only way he could keep up was by spending his evenings studying with Derek Hale, he was the only one of his friends that actually hit him, when he fell asleep.

Things between the two boys had taken an unusual turn recently. One night almost- a month ago-, Stiles had awoken in Derek's bed. Neither one of them had any recollection of what had happened; which was strange because Derek is a werewolf and can't get drunk. It soon, however, became apparent to them they had not simply slept that night. But, as they seemed to be the only two who knew, Derek suggested that they should keep it between themselves. This made Stiles incredibly grateful for Derek it as he is currently dating Derek's cousin, Malia. The strange occurrence, however, is that after the event they had grown closer. The hatred thye had felt for each other just over two years ago had completely dissipated. The sight of them standing together had become a normal scene in Beacon Hills.

"You know I can get you pregnant" are the words that haunted Stiles for the next two days after fainting in Scott's bedroom. Derek had said them so matter-of-factly as if he was correcting his spelling or sharing an interesting fact about butterflies. Stiles' reaction was that of disbelief and humour. It wasn't until he had peed for the 5th time that morning when he decided he should probably take a pregnancy test. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

fourth draft

Chapter two

Stiles sat on the floor of the upstairs bathroom with his back against the door and legs stretched out in front of him; a small plastic bag to his left. He had turned the shower on at full blast. Hopefully it was loud enough and no one would hear him. The bag was from a chemist, two towns over. That was the easy part; nobody is going to judge a guy for buying a pregnancy test. It's not like they're condoms. Stiles could have laughed at how fucked up that was if he had hadn't been channelling all his energy into not throwing up. Again. At this stage he didn't know if it was nerves or … whatever was making him sick.

"It's okay" he soothed himself, speaking aloud "It's fine, just open the bag and take the test. No. Big. Deal." From now on he is going to have to keep a regular stock of emergency contraceptives. And come to think of it, so should Malia.

After what could have been hours, Stiles gave in and emptied the thin bag's contents onto the floor. He tucked his legs under his bottom and pushed the two boxes apart. Were two testes going to be enough? He had briefly done some research on the laptop as to how many to take. It had to be a fair test, right? One wouldn't do. Most of the women online said that they took one before bed and the other as soon as they woke the next day. Stiles couldn't wait till then so noon would just have to suffice. Would it really make that much difference? _If this comes out negative, I will take the other one tomorrow,_ he decided. It felt good to have some kind of plan.

He had intended to open the package from the top then slide the contents on to the white titles before him but he had ended up ripping the box in two. The contents flew in the air and made a clattering sound as the plastic hit the floor. Stiles waited a couple of seconds to see if anyone would interrupt him but in reality the sound was hardly loud enough to have been heard without the shower on.

He briefly read through the instructions but TV had already taught him all he needed to know: pee on the sick, then wait and see if murder was on the agenda. So he did. He peed and waited. And waited. And waited some more. Christ, this felt like the longest three minutes of his life. Images of Derek flooded his mind. He imagined what it would be like to kiss him. Why couldn't he remember? He didn't even have a vague idea, the memory was completely gone. What good is a pregnancy scare if you don't even get to remember the sex.

By now Stiles had began pacing up and down the length of the small room, audibly whining and mumbling to himself. He almost dropped the stick when his phone buzzed. _Fucking Scott. _But before he could read the text, the timer on his phone popped up and started vibrating. Scott will have to occupy himself for now. Destiny awaits.

The pink plastic stick had a small window that showed an even smaller strip of what looked like white blotting paper. Stiles almost couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the two horizontal lines appear. He must be seeing things. This isn't right. _I don't even have a fucking vagina. _Stiles scrambled for the instructions in case he had read them wrong. He reread every word in English and even the polish sections once or twice. He then focused on two lines in particular. He read those a few more times just to be sure. His gut feeling was confirmed. He stared blankly at nothing in particular as realisation sank in.

"I'm… pregnant" he barely spoke, after lazily falling down into a rough sitting position on the floor. He slouched back against the bath tub were the shower was still running. "I-i'm preg-" he couldn't manage it the second time. He didn't have the energy to even begin fathoming how this was at all possible. But as much has he tried to deny it, all along, some part deep inside of him had known what the result was going to be.

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there when he heard his dad banging angrily on the door and yelling at him to please get out of the shower because dinner was almost done. In any normal circumstance he would have worried that his dad had thought he was masturbating, but he didn't dwell on that today.

Stiles spent the rest of the day and all night in a trance, barely communicating with anyone. Not his dad, not his girlfriend; he didn't even looked at his phone to see what Scott had wanted. The next morning before school had started, Stiles hung back by his lockers instead of seeing his friends. But as he was putting his books for the next couple of periods in his rucksack, his best friend popped up behind him.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Scott leaned against the red lockers and watched Stiles fumble with his books but Stiles didn't look at him once.

"Not much"

"I guess you didn't get my texts?" Stiles just shrugged as he slammed the door shut twice and turned to hide in the toilets until school started.

"Whoa, hold on dude" Scott caught the hood of Stiles oversized Hoodie and pulled him back until they faced each other. "Did I do something wrong?" Stiles rolled his eyes and adjusted his jacket.

"Yeah, 'cos of course nothing can ever happen to me without coming back to you somehow" Now Scott was the one sighing, he began to correct Stiles as_ that was not what he meant_ but couldn't get a word in.

"No, really man. How could I forget? My whole freaking world revolves around you, right? Doesn't everything?"

"Are you done?" Stiles didn't reply and instead just frowned at him, staring intensely. The phrase 'if looks could kill' fluttered through Scott's mind. He closed the gap between them "What's going on, man?" he asked softly. Stiles dropped his eyes then looked back up at Scott.

"Fuck off" Stiles glared. To which Scott just put his hands up in surrender and backed away as the bell rang, leaving Stiles almost alone. The halls had been buzzing just seconds ago but this close to midterms, people were egger not to be late for class.

So, yeah. It's fair to say that he and Scott weren't exactly talking at the moment. This really and truly sucked because if there was ever a time when Stiles needed his best friend it was now. Here was Stiles, his whole future in the balance, considering the possibility that he might have to drop out of high school and all Scott could do is bitch to his girlfriend about some stupid argument they had had: which wasn't even really his fault. Besides, it was hardly fair to hold him responsible for anything he did at the moment. Especially when he had no idea what was even happening to his own body. _Google_ didn't help either. He'd read every website explaining what happens when you are pregnant and he still wasn't sure what to expect on the account of him being a bloody boy. i.e. Not a girl. His body did seem to be reacting in the same way though, at least as far as he could tell.

Scott was being a self-centred, prying douche. Even if he was just trying to make sure his friend was okay and didn't actually know about any of this.

So here Stiles was, sitting in English on the opposite side of the room from his best friend; which on the account of them always sitting together since middle school had caused a few whispers. All he wanted to do was curl up in ball, listening to 'A Day To Remember' really loudly with Scott sitting next to him, not saying a word. He had to do something before it was all too late. He was going to have to confide in someone, right? He couldn't do this by himself; he wouldn't even know where to begin. Derek maybe? God no, he'd probably wanna keep it. Melissa? She'd tell Dad and he was NOT finding out about this. It's not like Stiles needed anything else to been seen as a disappointment to his dad or so he thought anyway. Maybe Scott...? He did miss him, and there is no way Scott could be mad at him forever. Could he?

On second thoughts, it would probably be best if no one, ever, found out about this.

All in all, it actually turned out to be an absolutely terrible day of high school drama: teachers refusing to believe he need to go to the toilet, again; and arguing with his best friend, all while trying to figure out how he was going to abort the life growing inside of him. So when he finally got home, Stiles was more than ready for bed.

He started walking up the stairs, grateful for the bed that was waiting for him when his father stopped him on the landing.

"We need to talk" Said his father with a stern expression that Stiles didn't notice at first.

"Cant it wait!?" Stiles whined, rolling his eyes. His father's eyes flickered across Stiles' face as he noticed his puffy, blood shot eyes. "I've had a _really _bad day" But the sheriff had no room for sympathy tonight.

"No. Get your arse, down stairs. NOW" This was when Stiles realised what his dad was holding. It was the second pregnancy test. The one he hadn't used –yet-.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this one is a bit short but im half way through chapter 4 and trust me, its already about the length of this. And FYI I have named the sheriff Thomaz. Its kinda a headcannon of mine. **

chapter 3

"Dad, I-can-explain" Stiles panicked. His father pulled him down the stairs by the scruff of his neck and threw him onto the sofa. Stiles caught himself before bouncing off onto the floor. He watched his father strut the length of the sofa a couple of times before stumbling, trying to process a sentence which resulting in him giving up and throwing the box at Stiles demanding an explanation.

"What _the fuck_ is this doing in your room?" He yelled. Stiles had to put its hands up to block his face and pulled his legs up onto the sofa, hugging his knees in. _This is it, this is the end. This is how I'm going to die._ Stiles thought, deeming silence his best course of action. He kept his eyes halfway between his father and the floor; not sure if his father wanted him to look at him or would accuse him of insolence if he did. That was the problem with white parents, you could never tell which country's culture they were appointing that day.

"WELL?" his father yelled and Stiles rushed to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.

The sheriff sat down in a cream coloured arm chair to Stiles' left. He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly then looked over at Stiles. The older man took a deep breath before speaking.

"Just, please. Tell me it isn't yours"

The sheriff was hoping, praying with his mite that Stiles wasn't the father, if Malia was indeed pregnant.

"Tell me she isn't pregnant!?" he continued, wanting for this to all be a massive misunderstanding.

Stiles sat confused for an embarrassingly long time before realising that his dad must think that the test belongs to Malia. Of course he does, who wouldn't. That's the logical reasoning. Not that his son, a teenage boy, was the one who had spent most of last week's pay check on pregnancy tests.

"FOR CHR- just talk. You at least owe me that much!"

"This has nothing to do with Malia" Stiles just about managed. The sheriff looked up to the ceiling, visibly trying to figure out what that meant. He shot a look back at his son. Stiles was still curled up but now was hugging tight onto a scatter cushion. He hadn't even realised that he had instinctively used it to protect his stomach with when his father had scared him.

"I-I mean." he cleared his throat "you're never gonna believe me" Stiles surrendered closing his eyes.

His father stood up, groaning again. A few seconds passed until he spoke again, this time with a tingle of fear in his voice:

"You're gonna start talking about the 'supernatural' again are you? But what has on. We are talking about the same thing right?"

"...I'm pregnant..." Stiles whispered, checking both ways for his girlfriend. His father strained to hear him and couldn't believe what he thought his son had said. In disbelief, he almost laughed at what he thought he had said.

"What? It sounded like you said-"

"Dad."

His father's eyes widened as the cogs in his mind started to turn. There is no way he actually said that.

"Stiles. What did you say?" his father demanded, squaring up in front of him like a Grizzly defending its cubs from a mountain lion. Stiles couldn't help but start stuttering again.

"SPEAK UP BOY" his father yelled. Stiles took a deep breath trying to ease his nerves long enough to answer.

"I'm-pregnant" he spat out but then slowed down "I'm. Pregnant. Dad." Stiles chewed on his bottom lip as he watched his father's eyes, readying for his reaction. They seemed to go blood shot and his face reddened with anger. His chest heaved slightly. Stiles could see his father thinking through things, figuring it all out; or at least attempting to.

"H-HOW?!"

"I-dont- know. I-mean. It's probably 'cause he's a werewolf. Gotta be that, right? All I know is that I passed out the other day and 'ave been feeling really crappy lately and then he said he _could_ do this to me. I wasn't really listening after that 'cause I was kinda preoccupied with the possibility I might be pregnant and then I took the test and it said I was-"

"Shut up" his dad cut his ramblings short and lowered his voice as he stood there looking dazed.

They were both quiet for a short while. Stiles was too petrified to break the silence.

All of a sudden, his father lashed out, taking a lamp down in the process. His father grunted as he did so and Stiles yelped in response. The sheriff winced at the sound of his son's fright, not sure if he regretted scaring him or was glad he had, hoping Stiles would see how serious he was.

"No." now the sheriff was the one struggling with words and volume. Stiles watched his dad flaring his nostrils and sunk further into the sofa waiting for his response. They were a few minutes of silence, which was a million ways from comfortable. The only thing that could make this worse was if Malia choose now to walk through that front door. Tom fell back into his arm chair.

"Who?" was all he managed, his hands in each other held by his mouth. He spoke to the floor then looked up at Stiles for an answer. The sheriff had long thought he was over being surprised at what kinds of messed up scraps Stiles could get himself into.

"...Derek"

"Huh" the sheriff almost laughed "Of course". No one said anything for the longest thirty seconds Stiles had felt since taking the test. He wanted to say something, explain, beg him not to tell Malia, anything. His father seemed to be lost in thought, probably trying to wrap his head round it all. The sheriff finally broke the silence, asking if he actually was pregnant. Stiles nodded.

"Well… I took a test already. It said I was. So..." Stiles shrugged, sitting up a bit more.

The sheriff exhale, shaking his head slightly, making Stiles feel even crappier, if that was at all possible. The sheriff looked through his son with a stern and exasperated expression chiselled onto his face. He glanced at his son once more and took in the whole scene. His puffy and dark eyes, his paler then usual skin. The way he had snuggled into the seat and his clothes and hugged the pillow, it made him look so small, so vulnerable. He sighed, hands still shaking slightly with rage.

"You look knackered" he looked more disappointed and concerned now but still unmistakably angry. The permanently stressed look he held seemed to intensify. Stiles nodded, suppressing a yawn.

"Ahhh" the sheriff groaned ruining a hand through his hair "Look, just. Go lie down. We'll talk about this later."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice and lazily climbed up the stairs before collapsing into bed. Glad to be asleep and somewhere his father couldn't yell at him anymore or ask him anymore impossible questions.

Later that night, the sheriff found himself thinking about what has happened just a few hours ago. What disturbed him the most wasn't what Stiles had actually confessed but how he had been acting during their "little talk". No sarcastic remarks or desperate lies; trying to wriggle himself out of trouble. The sheriff had originally dreaded Stiles laughing nervously and spluttering something stupid. He had heard his son's response in his head. _Ha, well the thing is...yeah about that. Look. Dad. It's actually quite a funny story when you think about it. _In the worst case scenario this would have been how it went down and in best, he knew nothing about it. Malia would take the test and it would come back negative. End of story. But the dead silence that met him earlier that night brought everything into a sharp reality way too fast for him to handle.

He had always feared Stiles would one day take getting into trouble to the next level but he never imagined that he would be 'in trouble'. If he had broken the law, been caught while high by someone other than his dad, that he could handle. He knew people, he was the Sheriff for Christ sake. That he could do something about, that he was prepared for. That's not to say he would be happy about it but it's not like he hasn't gotten Stiles out of legal trouble before, it was doable. But this? There was nothing that could have ever prepared Tom for this.

He let his son sleep through dinner, which gave him time to get used to the idea and attempt to wrap his head round it all. Dinner was quite. According to Malia, Stiles and Scott had had an argument today and he had been acting weird all day. He told her he was ill. Why was he sitting here lying to her for Stiles? He had cheated on his girlfriend with her cousin and managed to get himself pregnant, of all things. But as much as he wanted to punish his son for being so incredibly stupid and reckless, telling Malia would only make things worse. No. this had to be dealt with internally and the less people who knew, the better.

He needed to find a way to get rid of this Bastard child and fast. He obviously had a time limit and God knows how long it even was.


	4. Chapter 4

Second draft

chapter 4

Hearing Stiles throwing up the following morning, only served to reaffirm what had kept the sheriff up most of last night. When she hadn't thought anyone was looking, the sheriff caught Malia fusing over Stiles.

"I need to talk to my son" he said coldly, as he walked into their room like he owned the house. Malia could smell the tension building in the room. Stiles had stunk of anxiety all night but it seemed to peek at his father's presence. _'Oh God_' Malia thought _'what has Stiles done this time_'. She elected it would be easier to just leave them to it. So she squeezed his hand and left for school. She threw her bag over her shoulder and made Stiles promise to socialize more at school today. Having no idea how long this would take or if his dad was gonna tell him to stay home, she decided to just take the bus instead of waiting for her boyfriend.

Tom had a million questions about his son's sexuality and what the hell was so wrong with a normal, healthy relationship with a damn human, that he didn't even have time to think about yet. Stiles sat down on the edge of the bed and braced himself for whatever was going to happen next. His Dad sat down next him, gingerly.

"You know" he began after a few tense seconds, neither one of them making eye contact "your mother never threw up, or even felt sick. I'd always thought it was a standard...reaction. Just something that every wo-one done. You get up, be sick and that it. Get on life, till the next morning. But nope. Apparently not"

Shocked that his dad was actually talking to him about this like it wasn't the most fucked up thing that had ever happened them, Stiles forced a smile. "It's kinda constant". Which wasn't a lie, it was. It wasn't that he was constantly throwing up, on the contrary, some days he didn't. But he constantly felt nauseas and almost lived in the boys bathrooms, having memorised which ones actually had stalls because fuck trying to throw up in a urinal. He had even pretended he didn't know the answers to stupidly easy question purely because he felt if he was to open his mouth, more than words would come out. Gym was literally the worst.

His dad nodded with no readable expression on his face, looking at Stiles. Who couldn't help but wonder why his dad had thought that bringing up his dead mother was a step in the right direction.

Tom broke the awkward connection and looked straight ahead to the computer desk opposite the double bed they were sitting on. The laptop sat open on paused anime while school books and crumbled papers were scattered around. A giant _Star Wars_ poster was hung above with a few local punk bands flyers and old tickets were pasted around it.

"I did some research." his dad finally said "obviously, a surgical abortion is out of the question but they do these...tablets. The information was a bit confusing but I think they're some sort of medical equivalent."

Stiles was nodding intently

"Yeah, I know, daddy"

Thomaz was silently relieved that his son had finally started to take responsibility for his actions and was trying to do something about it; the fact that he was hopefully more clued up on the matter also helped. He watched his son ready himself as they both knew whose turn it was to talk.

"Look. It's two sets of pills. The first ones are taken orally. Now they are the actual abortion pill and they, supposedly, stops this hormone which is super important and makes the uterus break down or something" _He meant the lining of the uterus_

Tom nodded listening very carefully, making a mental note to double cheek this with the internet or possibly Melissa, if he could do it without causing her any suspicion.

"But here's the problem" Stiles had stopped speaking like he was reciting Latin and looked at his dad dead in the eyes.

"What?" the sheriff squinted

"Well, the second set of pills are- I think they're called misi-mis-misoprotol or prostol? Anyway, the internet said they cause like the womb to contract" _he was reciting again _"and then you cramp up and bleed a lot. You basically have a miscarriage" The sheriff looked at his son with a blank expression.

"And?"

"Well, yeah. The thing is they are inserted...vaginally. Like you don't swallow them you put them…like annally but-"

"YES, thank you Stiles. I know what you mean" he snapped. All Stiles could do was force a weak smile that neither of them was buying then say.

"What's gonna happen, Dad?"

There was no way the sheriff could be mad anymore. He should though, he should be absolutely furious but maybe he was just tired of being angry at Stiles. Or maybe it was how he had sounded in that last question. So small, so scared. He was just a kid really, he acted the part of an adult well, especially since his mother had passed, but he was still just a kid. And Derek better start praying to whatever Gods his kind believed in. But that can come later because right now, his son was in trouble and scared and needed his help. He could murder Derek when this was all over with.

"Well" Thomaz began not knowing what he was going to say until he actually said it "We don't exactly know what is even going on here. To be honest. With your body I mean. So, the best thing to do would probably be to find out."

Stiles knew his father was just 'winging' it and trying act like he had it all under control for his sake. So he nodded and hung on every word he said.

"You should get a physical examination. By someone who knows about this sort of stuff, there must be someone. I'll drop in and see Deaton today, see what he says."

The sheriff pulled his son into a long, tight hug, then playfully slapped his back and told him to get to school before he's late.

Once Stiles arrived at school, he decided to go look for his friends and at least attempt a normal day, maybe even talk to Scott; he did miss him, after all. He'd thought he was going to be late but thanks to a short detour he actually managed to be a few minutes early. He checked all the usual places where they would hang out before school; the big Oak tree, the picnic benches, Lydia's locker but to no avail. He was just about to give up but decided to try one last time and call Kira, at least they could walk to History together. He took his phone out and it started ringing, as if someone was watching him. He looked down and saw Derek's name and picture, hoping he hadn't started sneaking round the school, creeping him out again. But all jokes aside, Stiles hadn't actually spoken to him since he had told him that he could get him pregnant; which he had, not that he knew. Dose he answer it? What would he say? Does he tell him? These and a thousand other question like them where running through his mind when a familiar voice made him jump.

"You gonna answer that?" Kira asked, leaning over his shoulder, trying to see who it was. She made them both jump and scream in turn. She apologised through giggles, as she picked her books back up and hugged them to her chest. Stiles let his rucksack hang, half way down his arms and looked back at his phone but Derek had already hung up. He watched the screen fade back to a picture of him and Malia and let it slowly lock itself. Kira followed his gaze.

"Blimey Stites" she made him look back up at her "You're not arguing with Derek as well, are ya?"

"No" he snapped defensively, pulling his rucksack back up.

"What is going on, Stiñes? And I swear to God if you tell me to fuck off." Kira never failed to make Stiles laugh. He smiled weakly at her then decided to let her in a small part of his secret. Stiles liked how Kira still knew almost nothing about him, it meant that he could tell her almost anything and she wouldn't be able to judge him too much because maybe that's just who he is. Who knows? She certainly doesn't.

"I slept with Derek" he confessed.

Her eyes widened at the news and she grabbed his arm, leaning in close to him.

"What? Like sex? Like S-E-X, SEX? She kept her voice low but he hushed her all the same.

"When?" She demanded and he told her about his night with Derek. Obviously keeping as many details to himself as possible and made her promise not to tell anyone, and that included Scott. She agreed of course. They finally made it to class, not really caring that they were almost five minutes late. It didn't really matter to them as they weren't likely to get called out for it, Kira's father was the teacher, but either way Stile's didn't care because he was starting to feel like him again; he didn't even feel sick for once.

Stiles texted Derek when he sat down, apologising for missing his call.

Scott smiled at him and gestured towards an empty space on his left. They both acted like nothing happened yesterday but no doubt they would be talking about it later.

He almost instantly got a reassuring reply from Derek with a _Snapchat_ worthy selfie of him pretending to be hurt, as was his habit. Stiles stifled a laugh and smirked at his phone, which quickly resulted in his phone being confiscated. But Kira would just get it back for him later, plus he'd missed being silly with Derek.

Stiles found himself being pulled out of English by his dad under the cover of a 'hospital appointment'. The school brought this quite easily considering his 'health scare' last year when everyone thought he had developed dementia; the school has been lenient with his attendance since.

A few hours later, they were sitting in thick traffic, his dad cursing everyone he could find, using every unsavoury word under the sun and a few he'd made up. The sheriff bashed his head on his head rest and groaned at the traffic lights.

"I suppose this is a bad time to tell you that I need to be back for a detention today?" Stiles tested, still not sure what he could get away with his father since he'd told him about the unplanned child.

"What?" the sheriff almost growled. He turned his attention back to the road, honking his horn and cursing in Polish this time. "What did you do this time?"

"Hey, I'm bloated and threw up twice this morning, I'm not running unless something's chasing me" Stiles' voice had been an octave higher than usual as he defended his actions. He all but held his breath, not sure if he had taken things a bit too far too fast. But Stiles could breathe easy as the sheriff's reaction was not what he had expected. Tom had laughed.

"Well, I guess that's fair enough" Said before speeding through the barely amber traffic lights.

"Err, where are we going anyway?" Stiles mused

"I already told you"

"No, you didn't"

"Yes, I did"

"Dad. Honestly you didn't-"

"WHAT-ever" he sighed, not believing his son for a second. _I did fucking tell you. _"I spoke to Deaton earlier. He put me in contact with this woman. She was a midwife but now runs a clinic, of sorts, out of her house for this sorta' thing. Well, for non-humans 'in trouble'. But she's the best we've got. This is kind of her thing" He gestured to Stiles stomach as he drove.

"Right..." Stiles spoke quietly as he let his hands find his stomach or whatever the lower portion of it was called. His dad half watched his son frowning and pressing down on his stomach as if that would solve anything. The sheriff put the radio on, trying to distract them both. The whole scene only seemed to reaffirm the notion in Tom's mind that he needed to do something about this; sooner rather than later.

It took them a good three hours to get the woman's house. They had to drive right across state to get there. The time of year evident by how dark it had already gotten. Tom parked in front of someone's drive way, blocking them in. They both walked against the wind to her door, Stiles pulled his jacket round tighter, shivering. He really hoped they wouldn't have to keep doing these trips across state, long car journeys made him feel sick at the best of times. His dad shot him a concerned glance but Stiles brushed him off.

"Are you sure? I don't want you throwing up on the poor woman or ruining her carpet."

It turned out that his dad was more worried about Stiles' embarrassing him, rather than his wellbeing, thought Stiles with bitter.

The woman who answered was definitely not who they came to see; she wasn't even really a woman, in fact she was more of a girl. Thomaz explained who they were and she let out a high pitched screech for her mum to come to the door before replacing her skull candy's and jumping up the stairs. Stiles couldn't help but watch her cute little bum as she had bounced upstairs. She wore a pair of black yoga pants that were probably crafted by the Gods themselves, specifically for her.

Her mother soon appeared, snapping Stiles' attention back to them. She may have looked like her daughter once but those days where long gone. She was slightly chubby and mumsy looking, her blonde hair in a fine bob contrasted to her daughter's thick, messy bun that had sat on top of her head. Thomaz repeated himself and she ushered them through the house.

She led them down a large hallway and through a grand dining room; obviously accustomed to entertaining big groups of people who knew what good food was and how to eat it. The grandeur of the place made Stiles feel uncomfortable and out of place. He felt like he was going to break something that was more expensive than college fees. The woman apologised for her daughter's attitude and her yelling and the sheriff made a joke about how he knew fair well how annoying children could be.

"Trust me, Miss. If people took someone's child as a truthful reflection of their parents, I would have been out of the job long ago" he chuckled.

_Miss? Laughing? Is he flirting with her? Surely not..._

The woman led them both into the most homely looking doctor's office either of them had ever seen. It had a thick carpet and large violet coloured drapes that trailed on the ground. Stiles walked in and looked around, not attempting to hid his curiosity. The walls were painted 'Rose Dust' and there was a wooden desk kept neat with all kinds of quirky pierces of stationary. To the back of the room there was a large screen, patterned with cherry blossom. Stiles could half see a bunch of shiny machines, whose functions escaped him; they were seated around a plush hospital bed.

She gestured for them to sit down on the opposite side to her desk.

"I would offer you a drink but I take it you just want answers?" she began, referencing to Stiles trying to hide himself yawning.

"If you could, that would be beyond great" The sheriff felt suddenly very eager for her to open his eyes.

"Okay" she nodded. "Just bear with me a second" she walked over to a book shelf and pulled out a thin file and then she laid it out before her and picked up a pen.

"Right. Stiles?" she checked and he nodded. She wrote.

"Now, what I have been told is that you are a human boy who found that he has become pregnant after sleeping with a werewolf in your pack. Is this correct?"

"Yeah…" Stiles fiddled nervously with his scarf, dreading the verdict. What if she can't abort his baby?

"Okay. How old are you?"

"17"

"And the Beta you had relations with?"

"...19, I think...no! ."

"20?" she seemed to be particularly interested in Derek's age.

"Is that important?" his dad asked, leaning in. She put her pen down and spoke.

"If he is, then yes. You see, werewolves' lives spans are notoriously shorter than humans', so they come to the age of reproducing quite young. It helps prolong their pack's survival. Therefore it would make sense for someone in your pack to be carrying his child, only you're not a girl of any description, right?"

"No!" Stiles answered embarrassingly fast, as if being pregnant wasn't emasculating enough without people querying his gender. She was silent for a moment, thinking possibilities over before squinting at Stiles and his father in turn.

"There _is_ a phenomenon in humans. But it's only a theory."

"What?" Stiles almost whispered and their eyes locked as if his father wasn't there.

"The theory is that within some humans there is a rogue gene within the DNA spectrum that allows for mutations in order to prolong an individual's life and improve your health"

"Okay, just pretending that makes any logical sense, what has it got to do with my son being pregnant?" his father made himself known again.

"Well, if this Beta was entering into this period of heat as his instincts kick in for survival, _your son_ may have developed the necessary equipment to provide for the pack. Being a human in a wolf pack is very unusual and therefore, Stiles here may have unintentionally asserted himself as... a florence nightingale figure. Therefore it makes sense that he would be the one to father to the packs children. Their future offspring"

The sheriff sat back in his chair, very skeptical about the whole situation. He wouldn't have believed a word she was saying if it wasn't for the fact that he knew his son was pregnant.

"With all due respect, doc, that sounds like bullshit too me"

"Well officer, I can only tell what I know. Whether you chose to believe it or not is up to you." she looked back at Stiles, somewhat intensely.

"I think you should know that within he werewolf community, children (or cubs) are considered a holly gift and they take priority over everything, whatever the circumstances may be. If you intend to do away with the child then I would advise you not to tell your mate. I assume you haven't or else he'd be here with you".

She looked at him for confirmation and he nodded slowly. Very slowly. It had all become a bit sudden. Sure he knew he was pregnant with Derek's werewolf child. However now he was expected to make a decision, and this decision would alter his entire life one way or another and it will also have a tremendous effect on his relationship with Derek. Both the doctor and Thomaz were looking at him for an answer to the unspoken question.

Obviously his father was expecting him to say that he did want to 'do away' with his baby and that would be that. She would perform a physical examination on him and find a way about doing so. But then there was Derek, could he do this to him? Murder his child without even telling him? As much as he had always hated Peter, upon learning how Malia's life had been kept from him until only a few months ago, he decided that he could never do something like that. Unbeknownst to him then that he would be making that very decision.

"Stiles?" his father prompted him with raised eyebrows

"Do you want to keep it?" she clarified, in case he hadn't know what they were talking about. But all Stiles could think was _his baby is not an "it". _He had almost said it, which would have been a mistake. But it was the truth. It was-is his baby, his child, his little girl or boy; cub or not.

Stiles moved his hands, hovering them over his stomach. It still felt weird, holding his child through his skin. He could feel his father's glare at him with a red hot intensity. Stiles opened his mouth then closed it again, biting down on his tongue before finally letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I think it's a girl" he finally said, shocking both the nurse and his father.

"How can you tell?" she humoured him.

"I don't know" his laughed nervously, waiting for his dad to interrupt them "it's just a feeling". When the sheriff didn't say anything for a long while, Stiles decided to declare

"Sorry dad, but I don't think I can get rid of her"


End file.
